Oceans Apart
by ilovewayne1939
Summary: The war is over. Harry and Ginny are back together. Harry is eighteen and Ginny is seventeen. But does the end of war mean end of problems for Harry and Ginny?
1. Chapter 1

OCEANS APART

CHAPTER 1

"You are not leaving the Burrow Ginny!" said Harry forcefully.

"Harry don't be ridiculous. I am not asking for your permission.I am leaving now. I promised Robin that I would be there to help her to get through these nine months. She is going to need my help Harry. Don't you understand anything? She is pregnant and is going to be a mother to a fatherless child in nine months Harry. Are you telling me not to help her when she needs it?" asked Ginny furiously.

They have been at this for over an hour now. Even though the war has been over for 4 months now, there were Death Eaters who escaped and have been launching attacks on Muggles and targeting the Ginny's family. _But he has been really paranoid lately_, thought Ginny.

"Of course not Ginz. I just don't think now is the right time. It's getting very dark out there. Maybe one of your friends can take care of Robin tonight," said Harry.

"No Harry!" said Ginny sternly.

"Please Ginz…."

"Harry honey, calm down!" said Ginny putting her arms around Harry and seating him on the couch. "Honey, are you listening to me? You have to stop being so tensed and worried. I'll be just fine. I'll back by tomorrow morning. Okay?" asked Ginny shows Harry puppy eyes.

Unable to resist her puppy eyes Harry reluctantly agreed. "Okay on one condition. After tonight I'll come with you whenever you go to Robin's. I know you don't like being coddled and I know you can take care of yourself, but it is a necessary precaution. It would make me feel much better. Please?"

"Fine!" said Ginny rolling her eyes.

"Ginz I am sorry if I have been a little overbearing lately." Said Harry looking at his lover apologetic.

Ginny made an unladylike-snort and said," A little? My own Dad didn't order me around like that."

" I really am sorry. But Ginz I am only doing it because I love you and I- I can't lose you. I wish someone could come with you to escort you".

"Harry if you make that suggestion one more time I am going to beat you with a Bludger Bat. Everybody else is busy and let them be. I will be home before you know it. Okay?"

"Okay."

Ginny leaned to give him a quick peck on his lips, but Harry deepened it. After a while Ginny pulled away and said," I promise I will be safe and I will be back tomorrow morning. And we will spend the rest of the day and _night _at your apartment. Sound great?"

Harry smiled wickedly at her emphasis on spending the night with him at his apartment. The Burrow was not a safe place to have sex in the open ears of the Weasley family who were really overprotective of Ginny. _Not to mention Ron thought_ Harry. "Well, I will be waiting for here at The Burrow and then we can go to my apartment tomorrow to spend the day."

"That sounds better. And I will be there with that black thing you love on me", said Ginny smiling wickedly. She could never forget the awestruck expression on his face when he saw her wearing the black silk lingerie last night. _That was the best sex we have had so far_, thought Ginny smiling at the memory.

Harry was too remembering last night said," O My God! Ginz doesn't plant such an image in my mind before you got to visit Robin and I on my way to interrogate some Dark Wizards." already panting.

Ginny just laughed at that. "Later, Mr. Potter". And then she left, leaving Harry in his apartment with an erection.

Ginny hummed while walking in the cool August night. She saw the moon in its full shape in the sky. This reminded her of Remus and Tonks, who had lost their lives in the battle of Hogwarts. She really missed them and Fred and Colin, who died leaving behind a pregnant Robin alone to deal with the pressures of parenthood. _Not that it was his fault thought_ Ginny.

She came across the street which was a shortcut to Robin's house. She started thinking about the immediate days after the war. It really was a blur. Coming home, Fred's funeral and Harry.

Even in those grieving periods Harry was the best source of comfort to her. Even if they didn't speak for a long time after the war. Harry needed some time, to get his mind around the last few years of his. She knew she was a source of comfort for him too. Countless times she had caught him staring at her like he used to during his sixth year.

It was not until the end of May that Harry started coming out of his shell. He started talking to her family. Ron was extremely delighted to have his friend back having previously thought that they were going to lose him. Hermione too shared his enthusiasm.

They kissed when they were swinging on a hammock, one Sunday afternoon having discussed a lot of things they faced in the past year.

For Ginny the kiss lasted for an eternity. And she knew she never wanted to let him go.

Their relationship flourished after that. Harry started working as an Auror and she was going to Hogwarts to complete her education and then join Harry in Auror office.

Even after their brief dating before Harry went for his quest, their Harry was a little shy about talking about their relationship to her. Eventually he got over it and began sharing things that he had never told anyone before. His time at the Dursleys, finding about Hogwarts, finding about the prophecy and his time while they he was hunting the Horcruxes. It was during one of these times that he told her about his feelings for her. It was on the day of Ginny's seventeenth birthday and they had come to furnish Harry's apartment in Muggle London. After they were done they started talking about various things. Harry was a bit down as she was going to go to Hogwarts next month and he wouldn't be able to see her much. So he tried to spend most of his time with her. He had just told her about Severus Snape, his truth and how much he loved Harry's mother. Then all of a sudden he went quiet.

"Harry, is something wrong?"

"You know what, I never fully understood why Snape did what he did until now. He loved my mom so much. Just like- he came to a stop afraid of what he was going to say.

Ginny probed gently, "Just like what?"

"Just like I love you".

Ginny was totally shocked. She loved and she knew he loved her too. But she had never expected him to say those three words to her so soon. She knew that for a person who has gone through so much and lost so much it was difficult and scary to express such feelings. . It was wonderful and perfect. She hugged him and kissed like she never had before.

They made love there in that apartment. It was unplanned and spontaneous just like their first kiss. When Harry started making love to her the words _I am lost flashed_ in her mind. In that moment he knew she would never love anyone as much as she loved Harry.

How wrong, she was.

While she took a turn to a deserted street, she thought Life is as perfect as it could get in 4 months after the war. _Well, except for the Death Eaters still on the loose._

A cool breeze blew and she thought _We are moving on. Someday life will get better. _

Life was perfect for Ginny Weasley until...

She felt something hit the back of the head and then everything went black. She felt absolutely nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark when Ginny opened her eyes. She tried to move but found out that she was tied to a bedpost. She looked around her and found that she was in a cell that smelt of blood. There was only one small window in the far corner of the room. She saw her wand sitting on the windowsill. She tried to summon it but gave up knowing that it was useless. She sighed and started to think of other ways of getting out of this place.

A few minutes later she heard footsteps from outside the cell. The door to the cell opened and a house elf wearing a horrible pillow cover entered. He saw her and said to someone outside,"She is awake Master."

"Thank You Willow"

It didn't take more than a few second for Ginny to recognize the voice. Her insides instantly turned cold and she suddenly had the urge to get up and hex every shit out of that person. The owner of the voice entered the cell. The person was tall, wore a black cloak, had short hair and his face was heavily scarred.

"Hello Sexy!" sneered Amycus Carrow.

"You pathetic bastard! Don't you dare speak to me like that!" screamed Ginny.

Amycus Carrow seemingly unaffected just laughed. Ginny started to yank the ropes that tied her but it only tightened her more. Amycus laughed again at her futile efforts and said,

" It is of no use Darling. The ropes are charmed. The more you pull it or try to yank it, the more they will clutch your hand."

He came towards her and sat down looking at her body. He put his hand on her stomach. Ginny tried to push him but he stopped her efforts with his other hand. He moved his hand along her body caressing her curves while Ginny struggled to to push him out of her way.

"You are so sexy Ginevra, Oh I would love to ravish you!"

"You filthy animal keep your hands of me!" screamed Ginny.

"It is not that easy Darling! No wonder the Saint Potter likes you so much. I must say he is a lucky man" spat Amycus

He bent down and whispered to her," And I shall also say that I am about to get lucky."

Ginny spat on his face. Amycus lapped her and put a silencing charm on her.

"Now you listen to me Darling. Your boyfriend ruined my life. He destroyed the Dark Lord and is creating havoc in our business. I know it is only a matter of time before i join my friends in Azkaban. But I wish to go there with my head held high. Imagine the honour I would get from my friends when they will find that I destroyed Potter's life by killing his whore!"

Ginny started struggling harder to get out his hold. She didn't know what to do. She was tied and held tightly by this man who was going to kill her and her wand was on the other side of the room.

Amycus simply laughed at her efforts and said,"Now I am going to take off that silencing charm so that hear your cries of pleasure when I am inside you. You can scream bloody murder but know one will hear you because you are not in England right now Darling. You see, this place was a hub of our activities before your boyfriend killed the Dark Lord. It is only fittnig that you die a torturous death here."

With a snap of his fingers he removed the the silencing charm and placed a body binding charm on her body except on her face. With one swift movement he removed his clothes. He grabbed Ginny and tore her clothes off her and fell clumsily on her. He slapped her started mauling her and finally he lunged into her. Ginny let out a scream such as she never had before. Amycus continued to slam into her violently while slapping her every now and then. After a while he slid out of her, went to the far corner of the cell and with an iron rod in his hand. He beat her with the rod and Ginny let out a scream. She didn't know what hurt the most. Amycus mauling her or his beatings with the red hot iron rod. She was becoming weaker and weaker with every beating. He then stopped beating her and once again entered her violently.

Ginny lay there unmoving, uncaring, as though she were suffering from some kind of shock. It seemed to her that in the next few hours she died and was reborn as a slut. Slowly she became aware of her surroundings and of what was happening to her. She was filled with a hatred such as she had not known could exist. Her last thought before passing out was to kill Amycus.

When she opened her eyes she found herself in a bright room, with lots of windows. She was in a soft bed. She got up but winced when a sudden pain shot between her legs. She was in a beautiful room. The floor was covered with a brown carpet. There were flower vases on the bedside tables. There stood a fireplace in near the door to the room. The clock on the mantle indicated that it was 12 o'clock in the morning.

The door opened and two women rushed into the room. One of them looked like a middle aged healer and the other was plump and short and looked in her fifties.

"Oh good you are awake! We have been so worried!" said the old, plump woman.

"Who are you? And where am I?"

"All in good time dear. Let me introduce myself first. My name is Tracy Nixon. I am healer at the St. John Hospital. This is Gracy Hudson who found you on the sea shore a few days ago and brought you here."

"How long was I out?"

"Two weeks."

"Where am I?"

"You are the in southern coast of California dear."

"How did I get here?"

"Before answering that question i would like to examine your body first."

Healer Nixon waved her wand over her and muttered some words. After some time she she said, "Well dear, you are still weak, but you will make a speedy recovery. Until then will be there with you to take care of you. Now i would like to ask a few questions Dear. Do you know who you are. What is your name?"

"My name?" asked the girl.

"Oh Merlin! She doesn't remember her name!" exclaimed .

Healer Nixon made some notes in a notepad. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I-I remember passing out and before that I remember someone beating me and I had this urge to kill this person and he- he O My Goodness!"

The kill put her head in her hands and started crying. She felt comforting arms around her and she put her head on the person's shoulder and cried like a baby. She couldn't believe what had happened to her. She was raped and beaten and here she was, not remembering her anything about herself except the horrific images of the incident that flashed in her mind like a horrible nightmare. It was a long time before her sobs subsided. SHe was handed a glass of cool water. She took it and drank it in one gulp. She asked for more. After five glasses of water and lots of new tissues she was calmed down.

Healer Nixon gently put her arm around her and said," Dear, would you like to talk about it?"

The girl shook her head.

"Do you remember the person's face who did this to you?"

Again a negative answer.

The Healer sighed. She sat down beside the girl and said,"Dear, I know that what happened to you was terrible. But it is over and done with. You have to move on from it. I know it is easier said than done. But and I will be there to help you. Okay?"

The girl nodded mutely.

At that moment the door opened and a tall man with grey hair and muscular built entered the room. got up and went to the man.

"Good Afternoon Greg. Thanks for coming at such short notice. This is the girl I told you about." said pointing to the girl on the bed.

The man looked at her and started to move towards her. He had not taken a few steps when The girls started yelling and made to get out of the bed. But healer Nixon pushed her back on the bed and calmed her down by giving more water. After a while the girl calmed down. Healer Nixon addressed to the man.

"I am Healer Nixon, Auror Greg. Don't be offended by this girl's outburst. Given what has happened to her she is going to suffer from panic attacks for a while whenever she will see strange men."

"It is fine Healer Nixon. I just wanted ask this girl a few questions about what happened to her."

" I must tell you she has lost her memories and doesn't remember anything about her life except the incident."

The man took a seat beside her and asked,"Do you remember the face of your attacker?"

"No."

"Perhaps we should put her face out on a poster and see if anyone recognizes her." said Healer Nixon.

"No we can't do that. You said when you first examined her she had glamour charms set on her face. Her hair was jet black and her eyes were grey. Her hair is quite red now and she has brown eyes. It means her attacker had changed her appearance to hide her and when the time was right he would find her again. It means she is still in danger. It is best if she stays here for the foreseeable future to stay safe because clearly you were really important to the Death Eaters."

"Her accent indicates that she is Britian. So why don't we send her back to England and see if anyone claims her?" suggested Nixon.

"We don't know for sure that she is from England. Moreover the attacker might have killed her family otherwise he wouldn't have to such extraordinary lengths to hide her. It is better if she stays here in America till she finds her equilibrium and then after that she can go back to pursue her family."

"Yaa, I think you are right," spoke .

"Alright then. She stays here. I will need to speak to her about the incident but not right now. Inform me , when she is ready for that."

"Yes Greg."

The man turned to the girl and said,"Don't worry. You will be just fine. We can't keep calling you 'the girl' forever. Is it okay if we call you Jennifer? Jennifer Neveu?"

"Okay."

"Alright then. I will be off Jennifer. I will see you later."

And then he left. came to Jennifer and asked,"Shall I fix you a cup of tea my dear?"

"No thanks . I think I will take a shower and get some rest."

"Alright dear. Just remember this is your home for now. Dont hesitate to ask anything okay?"

Jennifer nodded mutely and got out of the bed.

"Bathroom is to the right dear. Everything you might need is in there." said politely.

Jennifer went to the bathroom, took of her clothes and got into the shower. She was in the shower for a long time thinking about the past that she didn't remember, the present and the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jennifer's days at Aunt Hudson's place flew in a haze. For the first few days her days had the same pattern. Wake up, have breakfast with Aunt Hudson, take a stroll in the mansion's gardens, take a nap, have lunch, crying for herself and having panic attacks, again take a nap till dinner and go to sleep.

She barely ate to keep even a pixie alive. After nearly a month she started coming out of her shell. She found that the mansion she had been living in actually had four more floors. She was surprised to find out that Aunt Hudson had only one maid working for her whose name was Thalia and she helped Aunt Hudson in keeping the mansion clean and starting talking to Aunt Hudson. She was full of life. Aunt Hudson was married to a rich and famous potion maker Sedgewick Hudson who died while working on his own experiments. They had no children so had left everything to his wife. Aunt Hudson wasn't a boring trophy wife. She ran a shop called Beautiful Witch which sold robes mixed with some Muggle trends designed specially for witches with all kinds of accesories. One would think that being rich she must be a spoiled brat. Aunt Hudson was anything but a spoiled brat. She hated sitting idle. She liked to give third or fourth helpings of her food to people who came over for dinner. She was a marvelous cook. Jennifer loved her instantly.

One day she was joined by Aunt Hudson in her morning stroll in the gardens. After a few minutes of silence she started speaking.

"Jennifer dear how are you?" she asked.

" I am fine Aunt Hudson."

"Don't lie to me Jennifer. You are anything but fine!"

"Do you want me to leave Aunt Hudson?"

"No dear, but you can't stay holed up in here forever. It is not healthy. I know its difficult for you but you have to move on. Life goes on. If you just stay here and lose yourself, whoever did this to you will win. But if you accepted this fact and got on with your life then you win morally and mentally. I really think its time that you start finding yourself and get out of this cage dear!"

Jennifer snorted,"You think this big mansion is a cage?"

"A cage is anything that supresses free will and life."

Jennifer just looked at her.

"Dear, I know there is a strong girl in you. You just have to find yourself. I know its easier said than done but I also know you will make it."

With tears filling up in her eyes Jennifer said," I have been thinking of nothing but what has happened to me and who was I before all this. I want to go find my family if they are still alive."

"Dear, remember what Greg said that day? He thinks there is 100% chance that your family is still alive. But it is clear that your attackers were hunting you. They can be former Death Eaters. If you go back they may take you again and might also kill your family. Do you want to put your family in danger?"

"No."

"Then take my advise. Stay here in America and acquire a stable ground. And when you are well enough you can go find you family. Till that time you can stay here with me and figure our what you want to do. Okay?"

"Okay. Infact I have thought about it too. About what to do with my life."

"What's that dear?"

"I want to become an Auror."

"Really? Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes. I figured, if I want to stop the people doing what they did to me I have to be someone they fear. If being an Auror will prevent that then I will do it."

Aunt Hudson just looked at her for a long time. For the first time she saw a determined, brave, strong and idealistic woman in Jennifer. But underneath it all she also saw the vulnerability that was a strenght of a woman and also her greatest weakness.

"We will go to the Ministry tomorrow. You can talk to Greg about your plans."

The next day Jennifer found herself sitting in the plush office of Auror Greg. He was sitting opposite to her on his leather chair.

"How are you Miss. Jennifer Neveu?"

"Fine sir."

"May I ask the purpose of your visit?"

Jennifer took a deep breath and said, "I want to join the Aurors sir."

The Auror just looked at her and asked his voice firm but gentle, "What drives you to choose this career path Miss. Neveu?"

"I want to make sure people don't go through what I have been through in these few days."

There was a tone of finality in Jennifer's voice that Greg always thought, an Auror should have. He thought for a long time before he spoke.

"Miss. Neveu, you have been here for only two months. You look fine but I know you are still recovering from the incident. Right now you are not strong enough to carry other people's lives in your shoulder. But that doesn't mean you give up. I suggest you to join the Wizarding school here and maybe a year later we can talk about this again."

"What good would that do to me?"

"You look young and there is no sign of the Trace in you so that means you are seventeen. You attend the final year of the Magic school here, score good marks and your performance in this year will be like the first qualification test. One year is enough time to get over your issues Miss. Neveu and I truly believe that you will make it. I see it in your eyes. Are you in?"

"Okay sir. You will see me a year later here in this building starting the training session with the Aurors."

"That's the spirit. I will let you know about which school will accept you."

A few days later Jennifer was on her way to Princeton Institute of Magical Education in Mexico.


End file.
